In recent years, deaths from overdoses of opioid drugs have reached epidemic proportions, claiming tens of thousands of lives each year. Wearable GPS devices are available to track the whereabouts of drug abusers and to monitor vital signs, such as depressed respiratory and heart rates, which are indicative of an opioid overdose. Once an overdose situation is detected, however, the time for emergency responders to reach the subject and administer an opioid antidote is often too long to save his/her life. Therefore, there is a need for a system which combines remote detection of an opioid overdose with remote activation of a wearable antidote injection system upon detection of an overdose situation.